poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawl Games Island
'''Brawl Games Island '''is a new Super Smash Bros.Brawl/Melee themed island where you duke it out with the Brawl and Melee fighters! Characters *Sonic The Hedgehog/Slave Sonic *Mario/Slave Mario *Link/Robo Link *Mewtwo/Mewbot 3000 *Pikachu/Pikabot 2000 *Luigi/Grandpa Luigi *Zelda/Sheik/Grandma Zelda/Grandma Sheik *Jigglypuff/Slave Jigglypuff *Yoshi/Slave Yoshi *Princess Peach/Queen Peach *Bowser/King Bowser *Ike/Slave Ike *Roy/Slave Roy *Ice Climbers/Mom and Dad Ice Climbers *R.O.B/Mine Supervisor R.O.B *Mr.Game and Watch *Wario/Commander Wario *Donkey Kong/Grandpa Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong/Slave Diddy Kong *Tabuu *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Samus/Zero Suit Samus/Slave Samus/Slave Zero Suit Samus *Ganondorf/Overlord Ganondorf *Dr.Mario *You Items *Mine ID *Miner Costume *Chaos Emeralds *Mario's Hammer *Smash Balls *Dr.Mario's Pills *Sonic's Shoes *Donkey Kong's Tie *Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Pokeballs﻿ Places *Main Street (Mario Bros.Plumbing,Sonic's Training Area,Wario Ware Inc,Peach's Castle) *Smash Avenue (Samus's House,Kong Club,Dr.Mario's Office,Brawl Arena) *Classic Street (Club Game and Watch,R.O.B's House,Pokemon Stadium,Melee Arena,Link and Zelda's House) Walkthrough #Go to Brawl Games Island #Enter Sonic's Training Area or Wario Ware Inc. to start training for fights. #If you choose to go to Sonic's Training Area,Sonic will start you out with a practice fight with Ike. #If you choose to go to Wario Ware Inc,Wario will start you out with a medium fight with Roy. #After you finish training,exit the building that you were in. #You see Donkey Kong and Mr.Game and Watch fighting against each other. DK will drop his tie. Pick it up and return it to him. #After you return DK's tie,he'll give you 5 Smash Balls. #Go to Classic Street #Enter Club Game and Watch #You'll see that a big fight has begun. #There are Banana Peels,Fireballs,Springs,Koopa Shells,and Assist Trophies being thrown across the club. #You need to find Mr.Game and Watch and ask him what's going on. #Play the game that appears. Jump over the Banana Peels and Koopa Shells,duck to avoid the Assist Trophies and Fireballs,and jump on the Springs for an extra jump boost! #Once you find Mr.Game and Watch,ask him what this fight is about. #He'll tell you that this is also a fighting area. #A huge fireball will launch at you. Run from it until you find a window. Jump out. #You'll land hard on the sidewalk. After you pass out,you'll hear several voices talking to you. #When you wake up,you're in Dr.Mario's Office. #After Dr.Mario leaves,get up and find the 7 Chaos Emeralds. #Head to the door and try to leave. The door is locked. #Goombas and Koopas start attacking you.A koopa hits you and you drop the emeralds. #Sonic bursts in the door and uses the emeralds' power to become Super Sonic. #A new game will appear. Control Super Sonic (who is holding you) to escape the army of minions. Parakoopas and Paragoombas will try to hit Super Sonic,so use Chaos Spear alot. #When you escape,you find that Club Game and Watch is now in ruins. #Sonic realizes that an accident time warp occuried when he used Chaos Spear too much. You're 50 years in the future now,but the Arenas,Peach's Castle,and Sonic's Training Area (now R.O.B's Mining Yards) are the only buildings remaining. #Go to the Brawl Arena. #Signup for a fight against Pikabot 2000. #After you defeat him,signup for a fight against Mewbot 3000. #After you defeat Mewbot,Pikabot will give you a stage transporter and a time machine. #Go to Peach's Castle. #Talk to Lord Bowser. #"Let the slaves go!" (You) #"NO WAY!!! MINIONS!! CAPTURE THESE FOOLS!" (Bowser) #Koopas will take you and Sonic to the mining yards. #When you wake up,find Sonic and Slave Sonic. (Slave Sonic is a dark blue color) #Ask Slave Sonic for a Mine ID and Miner Costume. #He'll give you both of them. #Go find R.O.B. #Before you talk to him,put on the Miner Costume. (Or you can use the Miner Helmet from Nabooti Island) #Show him your Mine ID. #He'll tell you to smash 2 rocks and then sculpt them into a statue of Sonic. #After you do that,a earthquake will strike the mine. #Get out using a mine cart. #After you get out,use the stage transporter that Pikabot gave you and go to the Subspace Emissary. #When you arrive,use the time machine and transport to 2011. #You meet with all the characters. #Head up the stairs to Final Destination. #Choose the characters you want to use in a fight against Tabuu. (Best:Sonic,You,R.O.B,Mario,and Luigi) (Worst:Mr.Game and Watch,Diddy Kong,Samus,Ike,and Roy) #After you beat Tabuu,you return to main street and Mario will thank you for helping defeat Tabuu. He'll give you the medallion! Extra You can go 50 years later and meet the other characters. You can change your character. You can also go fight the hands!﻿ Bonus Quest (Members Only) The adventure may be over, but King Bowser is wrecking havoc 50 years later! Help Sonic and the other brawlers defeat him! Category:Fanon Islands Category:Teen Islands